Love and Hate
by Little Silver Rose
Summary: Bella and Edward were having a perfectly wonderful life, but Bella gets kidnapped. Not by any normal person either. This is ten years after the change- Bella was changed a week after the wedding. Read more to find out what happens.
1. How It Started

_Hi! This is my first attempt at a fanfic of Twilight, but not my first one I've done. I hope I do good enough that you guys enjoy it!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do **_**NOT**_** own anything of Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does! She's awesome.**

--

**Chapter One - How It Started**

_My eyes were wide with fright. "No," I whispered. "You wouldn't dare..." I felt the fear in me, but kept my face calm. My eyes decieved me- I could see what my eyes were showing in the reflection of his.. He wouldn't do this... Would he?_

_"I have to, Bells. It's for your own good," he whispered back, sadness filling his voice, like he was going to regret it if he did but had no choice._

_I gulped. There was no way I was going to let him do this. Especially to me. But how?_

--

I looked up at Edward, a grin on my face. "Thank you so much!" I said happily and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He smiled. Even though I was a vampire, I still couldn't help enjoying everything he did that made me happy when I was a human. Nothing changed that I wanted to stay the same- which was one thing. Edward loved me the same and I loved him like I always have. I couldn't ask for more than that. But if I could, I would probably ask to see...

I shook my head to clear it. I promised myself I wouldn't think of anyone I had left after turning into a vampire- it would only make me sad. Plus I might make a mistake like I usually did.

Edward stared at me. "What are you thinking?" he moaned slightly, kissing my forehead. "It's still hard to not know what you're thinking.. It's annoying."

I smiled a bit. "It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, shouldn't you tell me?" he said, playing with my hair now. We were in a nice, quiet area that was ours in this area- no one ever went here because they didn't know about it. Grass swayed around us and flowers were bloomed in them. It was sort of like the meadow we had in Forks, except this had more trees around us and it had more space than the meadow.

I missed our little meadow, but then shook my head again, clearing my mind and also replying to Edward. "You don't need to know, it's stupid," I said, leaning against Edward's chest. I looked at his face and sighed. I knew I was going to lose the fight so I gave in. "Charlie," I whispered.

Edward put his head down on top of mine- I was sitting in his lap now. "Bella," he sighed, hugging me closer to him. "I know you miss him, but Alice saw what would happen if he saw you. You don't want him to have a heart attack just because of you, do you?"

I sighed. "No," I muttered. "I just wish there was some way of meeting him without that happening..."

"I know," Edward said in his musical voice, kissing my forehead again. "Lets just relax now, we're alone, with no one to bug us," he whispered, and then started to hum my lullaby. I probably would've fell asleep if I was human, but I closed my eyes and relaxed against him, listening.

--

Several hours later, we were back in our car- well _my_ car, but we shared it now-, driving over to Alice and Jasper's house. Alice was on the doorstep, already knowing we were coming because of her power- she could see what was happening in the future if someone made a decision to do it.

"Bella!"Alice squealed, hugging me once I got out.

I smiled. "Hey Alice," I said with some joy and happiness in my voice. "It's nice to see you again."

Alice grinned. Alice and Jasper lived in Alaska. It was rarely sunny here. Edward and I lived in North Dakota.

"What's Jasper doing?" I asked, curious to why he wasn't with Alice.

Alice laughed. "I told him if I beat him at chess he has to go decorate the house just like I would."

I laughed. "How long has he been trying?"

"A week now," she said, smiling. "I'm going to have him stop soon, it was just entertaining to see how close Jasper could get to decorte places like me."

"Oh come on Alice, no one can decorate anything like you. You're like the queen of decorations," I said, seeing how much Jasper had to go through. "No one can do decorations like you do."

Alice laughed. "I know. I feel sort of bad for Jasper, but he was asking for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he really was. He asked me to make that as a dare if he lost. He thought it would give him more of a chance to win."

I laughed. "Wow," I said and looked up at Edward. Edward smiled at me.

"Well, come on in!" Alice said happily.

We did and when we saw the place, both of our eyes went wide.

_To be continued..._

_Sorry if it's short, I'd probably have a longer one if I wasn't tired._


	2. Alice and Jasper's House

_It might take me a bit to type each chapter but I'll try to type fast enough for you guys to read it. I forgot to say earlier you guys can feel free to R&R, but you don't have to to get me to keep putting up chapters. I would really appreciate them though- the reviews always makes me happy. It tells me people actually enjoy the story._

_I'm not going to have the disclaimer on every page, it's on the first and it doesn't need to be posted again on every page. It'll just waste space._

--

**Chapter Two - Alice and Jasper's House**

I couldn't believe it. Edward had seen it already in Alice's mind, but not this room. Alice must've blocked him from seeing it by thinking about other things, because shock showed completely on his face.

The room was completely decorated- grafitti showered the room every minute, streamers were hung on the walls, lanterns on tables with flowers. Some balloons were tied every 5 feet, changing colors because somehow Jasper was able to put a light in it that changed colors every 3 seconds that was battery-powered.

"Jasper did all of _this_?" I asked, shocked. I didn't know that Jasper was good at decorating.

Alice grinned. "Yeah. Amazing, huh?" she said happily. "I tought him to do some of this stuff though. It's still cool that he can do this much."

"Yeah," I agreed. I interwined my fingers with Edward's fingers.

"Jasper!" Alice called, though only in a talking voice. Jasper would hear her.

Jasper was next to Alice in only a second. "I can stop now?" he asked, and then looked over at Edward and Bella. "Bella!!"

"And Edward," I said, looking up at him. "Why is he always the one who isn't greeted?" I frowned.

"Sorry," Jasper said. "We sometimes get excited to see you enough to forget to greet him..." His voice was filled with apology.

"It's fine," I said, smiling a bit. "What are we going to do today?" I asked, curious. Edward read what Alice was thinking and looked like he was completely disapproving what we were going to do. Alice glared at him.

"We have to, we have no other choice," Alice said.

"It's only been 10 years though," Edward protested. Anger was in his voice, but he seemed to be overwelmed by Jasper's power to control emotions.

"What?" I asked, looking irritated. Jasper did too; it wasn't fair that I was always out of this conversation whenever Edward replied to thoughts. Jasper seemed to not like being out of the conversation too, but he seemed to have a pretty good idea.

"It's nothing," Edward said, trying to keep from anyone telling me. "Really. You don't need to know."

"I have a right to know!" I demanded, almost yelling. "I'm part of the family now- you can't keep me out of things like this." I felt calmness spread throught me and glared at Jasper. He smiled.

"Fine," Edward said reluctantly, pulling me over to the living room, which was decorated the same like the hallway, and sat down in a chair, making me sit on his lap. Alice and Jasper sat in the couch and Alice spoke first.

"We have to go visit Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, who are all in the same house that we all used to live in while you were human and living with Charlie."

I could tell Edward was tensed beneath me. "Okay," I said, shrugging. "So what? I don't mind."

"_I_ do," Edward hissed.

"Well then, stay if you want," Alice said, "but Bella has to come with us. There's no choice for her to go or not."

"I want to go anyways. I haven't seen the others for a while," I said, meaning Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.

Alice smiled. "Good," she said.

"You guys aren't leaving without me," Edward growled, and lifted me off of him so he could stand up. He took my hand and walked out of the house.

Alice and Jasper followed, seeming happy that Edward had decided to go.

"Hang on to my hand and run with me," Edward said. He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Okay," I said and kept a firm grip onto Edward's hand, getting ready to run.

We started to run together in the same pace as each other. Alice and Jasper was behind us, but was slowly getting behind because they weren't able to keep up- we both ran faster than the two, but I couldn't go as fast as Edward if he went to his maximum speed he could go.

We got to the house in only an hour. Edward and I just had to wait a minute for Alice and Jasper to catch up.

"Ready?" Edward said, pointing the question to me mostly. I nodded. "Let's go then." He opened the door and we all entered one after the other.

_To be continued of course._

_I'll try to get you guys entertained of course and for you guys to like the story. I'm trying my best. Well, at least I think I am. Hopefully my next chapter will be longer._


	3. Conversation

_Okay, so I just got back from going somewhere. Hopefully I'll do better. Sorry if it's not that good, like I said this is my first time doing Twilight._

_Enjoy!_

--

**Chapter Three - Conversation**

I smiled as Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Emmett gave us all hugs as a greeting.

"It's nice to see you all," Carlisle said, smiling.

"Yeah, I was starting to miss you guys, especially Bella. It isn't the same without you," Emmett told me. I smiled.

"Of course it isn't," Edward agreed. He must have eaither read someone's mind or remembered something. "Do you guys mind if we go hunting tonight? I can't get Bella too thirsty," he said, smiling at me.

I smiled.

"Of course we don't mind," Carlisle said. "We wouldn't want something bad happen around here."

I frowned, remembering the times she couldn't control herself and fed on humans. A shiver went up my spine. Edward must have noticed because he squeezed me against him more.

"Don't worry Bella," he whispered. "You have the whole family to help you now." I could tell he still felt bad for not being able to stop me in time when I did.

"I told you to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault," I muttered. Why couldn't he just believe me? I sighed.

"It's not your's either," he said. He led me to the dining room where the others were- they had left us because they knew we were arguing and didn't want to intrude.

"So, other than seeing you guys, why are we here?" Edward asked for me, pulling out a chair for me. I smiled at him and sat down. He returned the smile and sat into the chair next to mine.

"Well, we just wanted to warn you guys to be careful about having Bella hidden from the werewolves," Carlisle said. I tensed up against Edward. He felt it and hugged me.

"We know that already," Edward said.

"I know, but I mean even more. I heard that some of the wolves decided to move over to North Dakota," Carlisle said.

I froze. I looked up at Edward. He was looking at me.

He looked over to Alice and asked,"Have they seen her yet?"

Alice closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can still see Bella's future, so I think they haven't yet."

"Good," Edward said. "Well, should we move to reduce the chances of them seeing us?"

Carlisle nodded. "It's the best thing to do. Make sure they don't see you guys while you're moving too."

Edward nodded.

I left at that point. I couldn't stay in the room anymore. I was in the bedroom Edward and I shared when we stayed here and hid under the blankets of the bed. I was shaking.

I felt the blanket disappear under me-I had closed my eyes- and knew immediately that Edward ran after me.

He picked me up and put me on his lap. I curled up against him. If I could cry, I probably would be doing that right now because of the fear.

"Shhhh,"Edward whispered, trying to calm me down,"I won't let them see us. I'll do my best." He rubbed my back and started to hum my lullaby.

I closed my eyes and after a while I was calmed down, at least enough to go back and apologize to everyone. I grabbed Edward's hand and went back to the dining room with him.

"I'm sorry for acting like the way I did," I said. "It was rude."

"Don't apologize Bella, you had a perfectly good reason to act that way," Carlisle said.

I smiled and sat back in my chair. Edward sat next to me again and kept his arm around my waist.

"What will we do if they find out about me?" I asked, deciding to continue the conversation we were having before I ran off.

"Well, they'll obviously want war, since we broke the treaty, so we will have to probably get ready for a war or leave to somewhere where Werewolves can't go," Carlisle replied.

"Are you saying we'd have to go to war or go to the _Volturi_?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, and it's not very good choices. What would everyone choose?" Carlisle asked. "War."

"War," agreed Emmett.

"War." Jasper.

"War." Rosalie.

"War." Alice.

"War." Esme.

"War." Edward, but sadness in it because he knew it would upset me.

I took a deep breath.

_To be continued..._

_I decided to have suspense build up. Do you guys like it? Hate it? Feel free to say anything._


	4. Decision and Planning

_Just got back from watching __**The Journey To The Center Of The Earth**__. It was good. Anyways, I'm going to start working on this chapter._

--

**Chapter Four - Decision and Planning**

They were both horrible answers. I don't know why I even had to choose. I sighed.

"Come on Bella," Edward whispered, "You'll pick the right choice."

I smiled a bit and looked down at the table. "War," I whispered. There was no way I'd go to the Volturi, and I didn't want to leave them anyways. I looked up and everyone was smiling, in comfort and happiness.

"Well, since it's clear, we'll have to plan out how we'll do this if they do see you guys. But we also have to plan how you guys are going to move," Carlisle said, looking at all of us.

I nodded. So did the others. I was hoping we wouldn't even have to go to war. The thought was horrible. One part of me said: _Well, at least you can help now._ I sighed.

Edward kissed me on the cheek and murmured,"I told you I'll do my best to keep them from seeing us. I'll have to talk to Alice after this."

I smiled. There was definitely hope. I decided to believe Edward and relaxed.

--

The meeting was over after a few hours later. Edward had talked to Alice and we found out the perfect time to move was tomorrow, from eight to nine in the morning. I hoped we would finish in time.

After making sure that we had nothing else to plan or talk about, Edward came up to me and said,"Ready to go hunting?"

I smiled. "Yes," I replied. I took his hand and we both ran out of the house and into the forest. We weren't going to be far- we had to be back before it was too late to move.

I caught some deer and other animals we stopped by, and so did Edward. Before going back, I asked,"If we do go into war... Would I be skilled enough to ki...," I couldn't finish the sentence and shuddered.

Edward was immediately by my side. "Bella," he whispered. "We don't have to kill. We have another option, but it might not work out."

"What's that?" I asked, hopefully.

"Try and get them to let you as an exception of the treaty. I don't know if they'll listen or if something happens before we can do that though. We can still hope though," he said and kissed my hair. "I love you too much to live without you. You already know that and everyone in the family knows that."

I turned around and hugged him. "Thanks for everything you do for me. It's more than I could ask for. I only want you. No one else is important as much as you," I whsipered and stood on my toes to kiss him.

Edward smiled when we stopped. "You are my only life."

"I will be your's forever," I replied. We stood side-by-side. I took his hand and ran with him back to the house. It was seven in the morning.

"We'll see you later," Alice said, waving to us like the others and we ran off, heading towards our home by foot.

We got to our house and started to pack things. Hopefully we wouldn't have to run back and forth many times. It was certainly faster than taking a car. At the end we would have to. We had two cars and we didn't want to leave it here.

_To be continued..._

_Sorry if it's short. Next chapter will most likely be longer. :-) I hope everyone is enjoying their summer._


	5. Moving

_Here's Chapter five. Enjoy :-)_

--

**Chapter Five - Moving**

We entered the house. It looked the same we left it, which was good. It meant no one came in to find out who lived here. I smiled.

"Grab everything you can and run back to where we just were; we'll get another house somewhere else," he said and smiled.

"Okay," I said and did what he told me to do.

He left with me to the house. We got there in only five minutes. The family didn't mind us putting everything we have into the hallway. As usual, Esme and the others ignored my protests and started to take the stuff to our room. We ran off again to take another load back. We had to take five trips before we had enough to store in both cars. We put the furniture into some other safe place so it wouldn't crowd the Cullens' house. Edward was waiting for me to leave.

I ran to him and said,"Go ahead and go- don't worry I'll catch up," I added when Edward tried to protest.

"Well, if that's what you want," Edward said, finally giving in. He left, watching me until I disappeared from his view.

I went back into the house and grabbed the rest of the stuff and set it in my car. Remembering that there was still some stuff I had forgotten was still in the house, I quickly looked at the time in my car. My eyes widened a bit when it said it was 8:59. I could make it if I hurried.

I ran to go get the stuff and stopped at my trunk when I saw a shadow move in the forest. I froze and looked at the time. 9:00. My breathing started to go faster, though I didn't have to breathe. I quickly put my stuff in my car and had my hand on the car's door when I felt something burning my shoulder.

I immediately moved out of that grasp and glared at who had touched me. It disappeared when I saw who it was.

He was glaring at me. "So, they changed you already?" he asked, anger in his voice completely.

I glared back. I was tensed all over. "Yes. What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Well, we were thinking war, but I liked one of my members' idea," he hissed, though I could see some sadness in his eyes.

"What's that?" I growled. I held my breath. He didn't smell good anymore. It bugged me.

"Kidnap you so your little 'family' of _**bloodsuckers**_ could come and save you," he said. He laughed.

My eyes were wide with fright. "No," I whispered. "You wouldn't dare..." I felt the fear in me, but kept my face calm. My eyes decieved me- I could see what my eyes were showing in the reflection of his.. He wouldn't do this... Would he?

"I have to, Bells. It's for your own good," he whispered back, sadness filling his voice, like he was going to regret it if he did but had no choice.

I gulped. There was no way I was going to let him do this. Especially to me _and_ my family. But how?

"I won't let you," I hissed now, preparing to fight. I didn't care if this was Jacob. If he was going to do this, I had no other choice.

He did too. Soon we were fighting each other.

_Boom. Boom. Crash. Rip._ were the only noises that could be heard there.

--

**Edward's POV**

I was at the house a half hour later when I was starting to worry. Bella had told me she would catch up, but wouldn't she be here now? I frowned and got out of my car and listened to Alice's thoughts.

_I have to tell Edward. I can tell he's outside. EDWARD! Bella's future disappeared!_ Alice thought.

My eyes widened with shock and fury. I ran over to where our house was. I saw Bella's car, but no one was in sight. I looked at the ground and saw blood. My eyes narrowed and I growled.

How could I let this happen?! I listened to Jacob's thoughts, immediately thinking that it was Jacob who had taken her.

_I did it! I got Bella! I know she'll hate me for this, but I had to. Sam ordered me to._ He thought.

I growled. There was no way I'd let him get away with this. But then I heard something from Jacob's mind that made me think.

_She is hoping that the _**Bloodsuckers**_ won't come and rescue her. That we are just planning to kill them by seperating them. _Laughter filled his mind. _She's right._

I scowled. Well, if we were going to come save her we'd stay together. Then I remembered Bella didn't want us to come and that she would find out a way. I decided to give her at least three days- no, two days for her to find a way out. If she didn't, we're coming over to get her, no matter what. I sighed. I didn't want to wait that long, but we had to hunt more to get stronger and plan.

_To be continued..._

_I decided to use Edward's POV at times. Just so you guys know what he's thinking and doing without Bella to see. Hope it's good._


	6. Lonely

_It makes me wonder if anyone is reading my fanfic at all or if they like it. Don't worry- like I said you guys are free to R&R. I'm not making you. I just love to read reviews._

--

**Cahpter Six - Lonely**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed, ignoring Jacob completely, who was guarding in front of the cell-like room I was in. We were in a building that was abandoned. It looked like an old jail, but it looked stornger than any other jail cell. No doubt the werewolves made it stronger- they were planning my capture ever since I left with Edward.

"Edward," I whispered, wishing deeply that he could hear me. That I could see him. I sighed. I didn't notice that Jacob was watching me. I was curled up in the corner, knowing that even though I could easily break through this cell, I wouldn't be able to ecape from the werewolves unless if I got them distracted, but how? I knew I was going to be thirsty soon enough- I wasn't able to hunt much when Edward and I went hunting. I lifted my finger and scratched into the wall the words 'Bella (shape of a heart here)'s Edward Forever.

If I could cry, I would probably be doing that now. Jacob had broken his promise he made me. He promised that he would never hurt me. I should've known he would have when I was a vampire.

"You promised," I whispered, looking at Jacob. He looked at me with a confused look.

"You know what I'm talked about. You promised you'd never hurt me and look! You hurt me more than you know," I said, shaking my head. "I can't believe you Jake."

Hurt and pain showed on his face. I didn't care anymore. No matter how much he loved me or I loved him, he had gone too far. Far beyond to heal. I repositioned myself so that I had my back to Jacob and still curled up in the corner.

"It's really your fault, Bells," he whispered. "You let yourself be changed into one of _them_. I told you we would choose war if they did."

I shook my head, laughing at how stupid it was. I could feel Jacob's glare at me. "Funny," I said after a while.

"_Funny?_ What do you mean by that?" Jacob said. I could feel him glaring and frowning at my back now.

"We knew you guys would get us to attack you, so we had a vote, actually a decision on what everyone was going to do. We had a choice to pick either war or stay somewhere where you would never be able to go to without dying."

Jacob stared at me. I wished he would stop staring at me. "What did you pick? And what is that place where we can't go without dying?" he asked, anger still in his voice.

"Just like everyone else in my family: War. And, the place where you can't go without dying is the Volturi. You know, the beings that keep you awake all night and make you shiver. Jake, you hurt me, worse than anything you've done. I won't be able to heal from it, no matter what you do, no matter how much we love each other. I never thought you'd do this." I started to carve a heart around what I scratched into the wall earlier.

Jacob was silent and looked away from me. I could tell he was suffering. I could feel one little part feel bad, but my anger at him and the hurt he had caused me demolished it.

"Edward," I whispered again, still wishing he could hear me. This was one of the moments when I wished he could read my thoughts. I was literally calling to him, over and over, in my mind, wishing he could take me out of here. I curled into a tighter ball and started to moan a little in pain. Not pain for injuries that I would probably be doing if I was human, but pain for being away from Edward. How long was he going to be gone?

**Edward's POV**

I got back to the house and of course everyone was waiting for me. I sighed. They knew I didn't find her.

"Were you able to figure out where they took Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "What are we going to do?" I asked, already missing my Bella. I hoped I would see her really soon.

"We know you really miss her, but if you love her you have to at least give us a week to prepare," Alice said.

_A week?!_ "Why a week?" I asked, keeping my voice even and my face normal. I don't know how I could stay away from her for that long.

"Well, we'll have to hunt and train to do our best to fight the werewolves. We might even have to find some help. But," Alice said and looked at Carlisle.

"If we bring Tanya's family they'll help us, but also kill them. We weren't sure if we should, and just try to see if we can talk them out of it," Carlisle finished for her. "If we can't, well we won't have a choice but to kill them until they decide to surrender." He sighed.

I sighed too. I felt calm spread through me from Jasper. "Thanks Jasper. I really needed that," I said and smiled a bit at my brother.

"No problem," Jasper said, smiling back.

"Are we going hunting now or waiting till before we leave?" I asked, though I already knew the answer without reading Carlisle's mind.

"Before we leave because we'll be able to try our best. Alice? What will happen if I call Tanya and told her she'll be able to help us fight if I find it impossible to persuade the wolves..?" he asked.

Alice closed her eyes. "She'd kill them even if you get the wolves' agreements. She was telling her family that after you hung up," she said after opening them.

Carlisle sighed. "I guess we're on our own unless we can find some help that would listen to us."

Despite Jasper's calming me, I still felt horrible. "I'm sorry Bella," I whispered, too soft for any of the others to hear. "I wish I was with you."

_To be continued..._

_Sorry if I disappointed anyone with having Bella hate Jacob. She might not be angry with him anymore sometime but it'll last longer than any other anger she has held against Jacob. Hope you like it so far anyways. Three chapters up today! Woot._


	7. Pain

_So I just got back from what was suppose to be a dentist appointment but we ended up having to set another date because of things we forgot to do. Here's chapter seven. :-)_

--

**Chatper Seven - Pain**

**Bella's POV**

Last night was horrible.

I was still curled up in a ball and the hole in my chest that usually appeared when I was away from him long enough opened. I turned to look behind me every few minutes until someone else took Jacob's place and guarded. I turned msyelf back to those bars that looked like it was just as hard as the walls, but it wouldn't stop me if I tried to escape.

I watched Seth, waiting to see if he would fall asleep so I could get a chance to at least sneak past him. No luck. I sighed.

I crawled over up to him and whispered,"Seth?"

He looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could at least get me something for me to do," I said, pretending that I was completely bored with just sitting here. It was a truth, so I was able to convince him.

"I'm not suppose to leave my guard," he asked, torn in between places, wondering what he should do. He had helped me before, and he still looked like he wanted to. Just not to help me get away.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," I said, smiling.

He hesitated. "Well, it really wasn't an _order_ to stay here while you're bored," he said, convincing himself and with that he disappeared.

_Yes!!_ I pulled the bars apart noiselessly and ran out of this creepy place. Seth would come back, no doubt he would be angry at himself. I smiled then it turned into a frown. This had been _too_ easy.

My suspicions were correct when I felt two pairs of hands grab me. They were _hot!_ "LET GO OF ME!!" I shouted. I was just outside the jail. The two werewolves grimaced at the loud noise I made.

I was growling and was about to try to kick them off me when Sam appeared in front of me.

"There's no way to escape, _**bloodsucker**_," he said and I grimaced at the insult. He had never insulted me like that before.

I growled at him, struggling against the two werewolves that were still restraining me. I probably would have been able to break their grasps on my if I was able to hunt more than what I did the night before. The sun was rising slowly above the horizon, making my skin to start sparkling.

"You're outnumbered. We won't let you escape. And if you do try again, we might have to kill you," Sam continued. His face was a mask, so I couldn't tell if he would regret doing that if I did.

Just as I was being pulled back in, I shouted at the top of my lungs only one word,"EDWARD!" It was filled with pain and misery. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear it, but maybe a few people would and if he was reading minds, he'd know I had.

**Edward's POV**

We were discussing on how we were going to find the place they were at when I heard a thought say my name.

It was a memory of what he had just heard. It entered his mind when I read it.

_EDWARD!_

I gasped and then growled really loud. I punched my fist against the table, not noticing I made a hole in the wood.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked.

I broke out of the man's thoughts and looked up at everyone. I saw all their faces. Some showed confusion, some surprise, and some curiosity in all of them. "Bella," he said, shuddering,"She just shouted my name as loud as she could where she was. It was filled with pain and misery..." I put my face in my hands.

I felt a wave of calm go through me, though it only helped partly. I sighed and looked up. Everyone was looking sad.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Carlislesaid, breaking the silence. "I wish we could do something about it sooner." He sighed too.

"We'll get her back as soon as we can," Esme promised. _We don't like to see you suffer. Especially me. _She thought.

Everyone nodded. I smiled a bit and we got back to our discussion. When we decided it was done for the night, Carlisle said,"Two more days of learning how to fight werewolves then we hunt the next day."

I sighed and left before anyone else did. I sat on the bed in our room, my mind filled with Bella. "I promise I'll get you back alive, no matter what," I whispered.

As if she was really there, I heard a whisper of Bella's voice. "I know you will," was what the whisper said.

"Bella? Or am I just hearing your voice..?" he whispered, knowing the real answer already. Nothing respoded. It was definitely just Bella's voice in my mind.

_To be continued..._

_Hope it's good so far. Enjoy. :-)_


	8. Reunion

_Enjoy, whoever is reading this. I feel like I'm making this story for only myself. Ha..._

--

**Chapter Eight - Reunion**

**Bella's POV**

Each day I was getting weaker, and my thirst was getting stronger. It was starting to get difficult to control over the thirst. I knew that if I didn't, I'd probably try and hunt. I knew if I did I would probably die. During the four days that passed by very slowly, the hole in me was growing bigger and hurting more.

I was missing Edward a lot. I was shaking. I couldn't take this anymore. My thirst was soon going to take over me, I could tell I would lose the control when the sun would rise.

Just before sunrise, my guard suddenly turned into a wolf. He ran off.

I crawled over to the bars, too weak to walk. I collapsed near them and looked out, waiting to see what was happening. That's when I heard and felt my room break open.

_BOOM!_ If I had a heart, it would've pounded really loudly in my chest. I turned around, seeing my wall in pieces. And there stood my angel.

"Edward," I gasped, my voice hoarse. "Oh, Edward!" I pulled myself up a bit to come to his side. Edward was next to me in no time. He picked me up and whispered,"Everything is going to be fine now. You look horrible." He frowned.

"Oh Edward," I moaned. "I'm so thirsty... I've missed you too much. I- I-" I took a breath. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for _what?_ Bella, none of this is your fault!" Edward said, a furious look on his face.

"But I _did!_ I let you go without me! This didn't have to happen. Oh Edward!" I said, hugging him weakly. "I even _trusted_ these wolves! Especially Jacob." Absolute anger filled the last sentence. "I _**hate**_ him."

Edward was speechless. "Why?" was all he could ask.

"Don't you see Edward? He promised he would never hurt me, and I was hurt more than he has ever done before. He made me go away from you, get weak, and opened my pain I felt when you were gone." I sighed.

Edward nodded, understanding. "Well, is this anger going to last forever, or will you eventually forgive him?"

"I probably will be mad at him for a long time, but I don't know if I will ever forgive him. He went way too far. He had a _choice._ He could've told Sam he wouldn't be able to do it."

Edward nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. Then he kissed me. It lasted for only a minute. "I love you Bella. I've missed you so much. I need to get you out of here."

He ran us out of the jail. As we passed the group that was speaking, I heard some of the conversation before we left the area.

"...so much for understanding and letting us have Bella back. And Thanks for letting us have the exception of Bella," Carlisle was saying.

"No problem," Sam said. I looked at him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"Sam told me if I escaped again I would have to die," I said and shook my head.

Edward's jaw tightened.

--

Edward set me down on the grass in the back of the house. I was suddenly overwhelmed by thirst. I ran off, not noticing Edward run next to me.

"What are you doing-" he stopped when he noticed my eyes. "Oh."

We ran for a pretty long time. Soon I barely noticed myself take down a bear and drink it's blood. I felt my strength return to me. "Oh," I said in relief. I realized where I was and that Edward was still with me. I hugged him with more strength now. "Oh Edward... I missed you so."

"Me, too. Except I missed you, not me," he smiled.

I laughed. We continued to hunt.

We put our stuff back in our house.

_To be continued...  
_


	9. Bella Did What!

_Okay so, really not the end. I decided to continue. Thanks for the review! I finished Breaking Dawn, so I have a few ideas I think._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Nine - Bella. . . Did What?!**

When it was morning, everyone was relaxed. Carlisle was gone, already working. Edward decided to take me hunting again because I didn't get that much from yesterday because we weren't out very long- Alice had called us back to tell us that Sam was going to stop by.

Sam had stopped by to tell us news, news that I didn't know was going to shock me. Jacob imprinted. The girl was only a baby, too. The mother had no problem of him being around so much.

I was glad Jacob had found someone he absolutely loved. That meant we were only friends- but it wasn't very close right now due to what he did to me. I ended up forgiving him, though I was still a little mad at him. I sighed.

Edward looked at me, wondering what I was thinking. I smiled. Then frowned. "Edward, why haven't I found out what my power was yet?"

Edward sighed. "I don't know. It can't be the fact that you can control around humans even when you were a newborn. You were just ready for it," he said, shrugging. "Maybe you should practice, it could have something to do with the fact that I can't read your mind."

I thought about it. "But I had that when I was human," I said finally.

"True. But when I was human, I could almost read people's minds," he said.

I remembered that once he said it. someone told me about that before, I just didn't remember who. Carlisle?

When I was finally satisfied, I started to leave with Edward back to the house, but then stopped after a while. Edward noticed and stopped also, looking at me.

I interrupted him just before he was about to. "I need to do something. Go ahead without me," I said, smiling.

Edward nodded, though he looked confused. He continued toward the house.

I ran off in a different direction, immidiately knowing what I was going to do. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, sighing. I don't know why I was doing it.

I knew Alice would see me doing this, and I knew she would be confused, at first at least. I smiled. That was good. Hopefully no one would come after me. I needed to do this alone.

I was going to find out about my powers, and practice to get them better if I did.

But I had to go to this place alone. No one could absolutely go with me.

I knew what Edward's reaction would be. If he didn't listen to me before, or if I had thought about this with Alice was there, there was absolutely no way he would let me go alone.

What I was going to do feared me, put I pushed that to the back of my mind. I had to do this, fear or no fear.

I was going to go to the Volturi.

Why?

Because Aro had wanted to see me soon, and I knew that if I didn't go, he'd send people to see me. And I couldn't let that happen.

-oOoOo-

I got to the airport in just 10 minutes and bought my ticket for the plane to where I had to go first. I didn't have to wait long. That was good. It would make it harder for anyone to try to stop me.

By the time I got to where the Volturi city was after stealing a car it was good that it was raining. I didn't know what I would do if it wasn't. I knew if it was sunny I wouldn't be able to go outside- I didn't want to get myself killed.

I entered the way we had left through the day I went to save Edward. Even though it was a human memory, I remembered it perfectly. I went inside the elevator and soon I was in the lobby. The woman there was different, but I could tell it was the same woman that was there the same day I was with Edward and Alice. She was a vampire now.

"Hello," I said in my bell voice. "Remember me?" I smiled. I was ignoring the fact that I might not come back after this. I was imagining the fact that I would be with Edward after this. I knew perfectly well that Edward would be outside, waiting for me. I wondered if the rest of my family would also.

The woman stared at me, then smiled back. "Hello, Bella, was it? You look beautiful." She was trying to be nice just like last time.

"You, too," I said, not wanting to be rude at the moment. I didn't care if I was rude to her, but it didn't matter right now. "I have been asked a while ago to visit Aro..."

"Ah, yes. Go on, I'm pretty sure you know the way."

I nodded and headed to the way I remembered from my human memories. Before entering, I took a deep breath. I opened the door and entered, stopping near, but not close, to a man that had his skin folded.

"Ah, Bella Cullen. Nice to see you finally."

Everyone was quiet once Aro spoke and looked at me. I heard some gasps, some growls, and others had either curious or confused faces. except for Marcus. As usual, he looked bored.

I inclined my head as a greeting. "Same," I said. Aro smiled.

_To be continued..._

_Not very good place to stop, but I wanted to save everything for the next chapter. I'll try to be updating this and my other one as much as I can! Thanks for the review. Btw, the chapter title was the response to what Edward would say when he was told what Bella did._


	10. Ending

_Here's next chapter, sorry for the long wait._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Ten - Ending**

I was sure I was going to die here. Aro looked like he wanted me to join the Volturi, really bad. I could tell. I just hoped he wouldn't kill me when I rejected the offer.

"So, how long have you been vampire? You look beautiful," Aro said, smiling.

"Almost eleven years now," I said, shrugging a bit like it wasn't much of a big deal. "Why?"

"I'm disappointed you haven't visited me at all during this time," he said, sounding sad but I could still hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"I was busy," I said, shrugging again. "I had to go alone and it took a while to actually be able to do it."

"They actually let you?" Aro sounded surprised.

"Nope, I left once when I got the chance to meet you."

"Ah."

"Edward will probably be waiting for me, so could we please make this short? I don't have much time."

"Okay. Do you want to join..?"

"No thanks," I said politely, smiling.

"That stinks." I tensed, wondering if this meant I was going to die. "Well, I send my greetings to the rest of the Cullens." What?

I blinked and nodded. "I'll make sure I'll tell them. Does that mean I can go now?"

Aro nodded.

I turned around and started to walk out. That's when I noticed this mist-like stuff above me. I frowned. Looking at the corner of my eye and saw Alec frowning. I smiled and left, glad his power didn't work on me. Otherwise I probably would be dead right now.

I felt a shudder go through me as I thought that. I walked over to the lobby, smiling at the woman at the desk when I passed. I entered the elevator and waited for it to get back to the city.

Sure enough, when I got to the city, Edward was right next to me, growling.

"Why did you do that?" he hissed, scanning me for any injuries.

"Well, I knew if I didn't go anytime soon they were sure to come. So I decided to put the trouble away by visiting them by myself," I said and sighed. "Please don't be angry at me." I stood on my toes and kissed him. "Come on."

Since there was no one out we ran off, getting to the water in only 10 minutes. "we're swimming," Edward told me, because I looked a bit confused.

"Okay," I said and we ran into the water, then started to swim when it was deep enough. We found us at La Push soon enough. The werewolves didn't mind that much if we went through La Push, just as long it wasn't a long stay. when we got to the house, I noticed my car was back at the house. Once we entered, everyone hugged me.

"Don't ever do that again," Esme said, hugging me again. "You worried us to death."

"I won't." I smiled at her. "Oh, Aro sends his greetings to you guys."

_sorry guys, that's it. I can't think of much more to put._


End file.
